


(OUAT) Rumplestiltskin x Reader - The Deal

by Writingpug



Category: Once Upon A Time - Fandom
Genre: ABC Studios, Deal, F/M, rumple - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 00:48:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6882592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writingpug/pseuds/Writingpug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've been wanting something for a long time and luckily you know a way to get it. You decide to visit him.</p><p>*Please don't copy without permission! All rights go to ABC studios*</p>
            </blockquote>





	(OUAT) Rumplestiltskin x Reader - The Deal

Hundreds of stars lightened up the dark sky as you walked through the silent forest. You made your way past the trees while heading to the middle of the woods, checking every now and then that no one was following you. This was something you wanted to do without anyone watching who could cause you any trouble. Luckily you couldn't spot a single soul so you continued your way through the darkness. More trees disappeared behind you as you neared your destination. After a few minutes you slowed down until you finally stopped. You looked around you, searching for the reason why you'd come here, or rather the person who made you come here.

"Rumplestiltskin?"

There was no answer. You continued to look around you, trying to spot anything that could resemble him.

"No need to look around dearie." Your flashed to the person who suddenly appeared in front of you, holding the letter you wrote him in his hand. It was him, the man you've been making deals with before. You could say you two became friends, or at least that's what you believed, yet not hoped. Ever since you started making deals with him more regularly, you started seeing him in ways you'd never seen anyone else before. It was like a warm feeling appeared in your heart every time you saw him, making you feel lots of emotions at the same time.

You two started to grin.

"Tell me, what brought us to this mysterious meeting place?" He said while moving closer to you.

"I'm here for yet another deal." You started to get slightly nervous since this time, you wanted something a bit different than you usually requested. He started smiling brightly, his yellow teeth slightly showing in between his lips.

"What may it be this time?"

"Something... different than usual." You started blushing and your heart started beating faster and faster as you looked at Rumplestiltskin, who seemed surprised.

"Different you say? Well well well why may that be?" He walked closer to you, his big, dark pupils looking straight at you. Your muscles in your torso tightened, yet you tried to look straight at him without showing much information.

"It's just something I've been longing for for a long time now." He kept looking straight at you, not blinking or moving an inch. 

"Well if it wasn't, then you wouldn't be here I assume! Do tell me!"

"... A kiss."

"Ah, you see dearie, that's going to be a rather difficult one. 'Cause, if I were to give you a loving kiss, I'd most certainly lose something I desire which I don't really want to give up, making this deal rather complicated." A wave of disappointment rushed through you after hearing his answer. You knew he was a difficult man when it came to the subject of love, yet you didn't want to give up. By making a lot of deals with him in the past, you knew there was usually another way to get something likewise.

"You know, there is a difference between love and lust. It doesn't have to be a true love's kiss. It can be one of pure lust." Rumplestiltskin's eyes widened even more as he dropped the letter.

"Now that's something that wouldn't hurt." He walked up close until there was about 1 feet left between the two of you. Your cheeks turned even more into a cherry-colour.

"You'd get anything you'd like in return." He took a few seconds to think about it but quickly turned his head towards you again. He had pulled a bright grin.

"How about this: I'll kiss you first and tell you what I want afterwards!" He said before letting out a small laugh. His response surprised you. Usually he told you what he wanted in return before you'd make the deal. Still, it was perhaps the only way you'd get the kiss.

"Fine by me. ..... So, do we have a de-" Suddenly Rumplestiltskin caught you by surprise by slamming his lips against yours. You were stunned for a moment. Your eyes widened and you let out a short squeak, but you quickly closed your eyes and started kissing back. A desiring flame burned within you as you passionately touches his lips, tasting every bit of it. His hands gently massaged your shoulders as yours got grip onto his back, pulling him close to you. 

The kiss was a long lasting one. You couldn't get enough of it and kept pressing harder and, surprisingly, so did Rumplestiltskin. Slowly, you moved your hands to the lower part of his back and with a quick move, you grabbed his buns and squeezed it. Immediately Rumple stopped kissing, leaned back and looked at you with his big eyes and crooked smile.

"That was not part of the deal (Y/N)." Your hands still remained at his tight buns, refusing to let go.

"I'm sure we can make a deal about that. Still, you haven't told me your part of this one." He started smiling even more and let out a wicked laugh.

"What I want is the same as you dearie! Yet I want it one more time." Without wasting any second you quickly pressed your lips against his again and continued kissing for a long time until you were out of breath and moved away. You both were breathing heavily, yet smiling.

"Now, about that deal for your buns."


End file.
